The end is just a new Beginning
by Yukimi
Summary: Mirai Trunks and Mirai Pan. Takes place in the Mirai world, what if Gohan sent a pregnant Videl to namek, away from the evil androids. What if Videl's spaceship was hit by an asteroid and ended up on a different planet? What will happen when Pan is born?


The end is just a new beginning   
  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own DBZ.  
  
  
Prologue   
  
  
"um…. Gohan, what are we doing here?"  
"I want to show you something"  
"..Gohan, I…I need to tell you something.."  
"What is it Videl? -Oh look! We're here!"  
"Gohan I'm- CAPSULE COP?! Why are we going there?"  
"Bulma's an old family friend of mine"  
"REALLY?! Cool! I heard she's been helping out the injured people and that C.C's now turned into a large hospital."  
"Yep!"  
"wow.. Will I get to meet her?"  
"um…. Not today"  
"but wh-"  
"WE'RE HERE!!"  
  
Videl gave Gohan an I-know-your-hidden-something look, Gohan sweatdroped nervously as he landed in front of the large round building.   
He quickly grabbed Videls arms and led her around the back.  
  
  
  
  
"Gohan where ARE we going?"  
"We're going to one of Bulma's labs.."  
"That doesn't explain why you asked me to bring all my essentials and my camping gear" said Videl pointing to the large backpack she was holding.  
  
"ah…………….. There it is! Let's go in before it gets cold.. hehe *sweatdrop*"   
"Gohan?"  
"Yes?"  
"It's the middle of summer"  
"………."  
  
  
  
  
Videl waited impatiently as her mate desperately searched for something under the huge pile of stuff on Bulma's desk.  
*jeez…. For a genius, she sure is messy*  
  
Gohan chuckled at his mate's mental remark.  
  
"Gohan?"  
"Yes Videl?"  
"There's something I've been meaning to tell you"  
"Yes?"  
"Well I… I'm-"  
"HERE!! I found it! Let's go outside"  
"But wh- Gohan! Let me go! I can walk by myself.." Videl cried as Gohan picked her up and headed towards the door of the laboratory.  
  
  
  
  
Gohan pushed the top of the capsule and through it at the ground before him that was part of the Brief's backyard.   
  
*pop*  
  
A small space ship appeared.  
"What the.."  
  
"Videl, listen to me," said Gohan as he turned the shocked Videl to face him. His voice as serious and he pulled her into a warm hug.  
"Go-"  
"sh…..don't talk. Listen Videl, I know you're not going to like what I'm going to tell you, but try to understand ok?"  
  
She nodded mutely, confused by his sudden change of emotions.  
  
"I want you to take this space ship and go to another plant."  
"WHAT?!?" She pulled away from him to see if he was serious.  
He was.  
  
She searched their bond.  
He was telling the truth.  
  
"But Gohan, I can't leave you! You know that!"  
"It's too dangerous here, with the androids around. I need you to be safe."  
"I… Gohan I can't! I'm not going to!…Not without you!"  
  
"Videl, you know I can't. *an image of little Trunks came into his head*, I have people who need me, a whole planet that needs me"   
  
Videl knew he was right, Gohan was the earth's last hope, but… but why did it have to be him? Why not someone else? She knew she was being selfish but..  
  
Seeing Videl wasn't saying anything, Gohan took the opportunity to continue.  
"It's programmed to go to Namek, when you get there, just say your from earth. Mention my name or my dad's name, they'll keep you safe."  
"Demo…."  
"When the androids are killed I'll come back to get you, I promise"  
"I.."  
"Please Videl, this is important. I can't fight properly unless I know your safe, please Videl.."  
"I…*damn puppy dog eyes* …alright Gohan, but you have to come and get me afterwards."  
"Ofcause!!"  
He pulled her into a tight hug.  
"Gohan…*choke* I ca..can't b..reath.."  
"oh! GOMEN!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl opened the window inside the small space ship and watched her mate on the ground below.  
  
"BIE VIDEL!! I'LL COME AND GET YOU REAL SOON OK?"  
"YOU BETTER!!"  
Gohan laughed nervously at the threat.  
"… um.. Gohan, there's one more thing.."  
  
Suddenly screams fill the air.  
  
"It's the androids! Damn them!"  
Gohan quickly flew up to the window, kissed Videl, closed the window, and pressed the "Start" button on the outside controls of the ship.  
  
"GOHAN I…." Videl realised that he couldn't hear her as he waved. His cheerful expression turned into a determined one as he turned and flew off.   
It was too late, She couldn't risk mental communication when he was going into a fight.  
She sighed as earth began to look smaller.  
  
"Gohan, I'm…I'm pregnant"  
  
  
  
  
AN:  
So what do you think??  
REVIEW please!! ^-^  
Well if you think she's going to end up in Namek, then think again!  
  
  
http://www.geocities.com/crystal_ice_anime/ 


End file.
